


Valentine

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Ladrien june 2018 prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Love Confessions, Marichat, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Valentine's day.Adrien decides to write another letter to tell Ladybug about his feelings. What can go wrong?





	1. Cloudy day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ladrien June day 18

Valentine’s day; a day of love confessions, inevitable heartbreaks and predictable Akuma attacks. Adrien just didn’t expect one to start when he was finishing his love letter to Ladybug. 

This year he hadn’t tried to write a poem, settling to put his feelings into a simple letter; it was much easier this way. He had been reviewing it when the Akuma stroke and he was actually proud of his work. He sighed folding the paper and putting it carefully in his pocket; it would have to wait. Adrien exited the classroom along with his classmates, but once outside he went in the opposite direction of them to transform. 

Unfortunately for him, he almost crashed into the Akuma that was, once again, targeting the school. Had not been for ladybug sweeping him up on her arms, he would be crying his heart out in the school hallways. The akumatized girl was making everybody cry just like she did when she was rejected earlier by a classmate of hers.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked as she placed him gently on the ground. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” his pounding heart and his legs that felt like jelly said otherwise, but he couldn’t just tell her that her proximity caused such effects on him. She was asking about his encounter with the Akuma after all, not his lack of control over his own body when he was near her. 

Ladybug looked him up and down to certify that he was really okay when a pink paper near his feet caught her attention. She bent down to pick it up with jealousy already bubbling up in her veins. She knew he used to get plenty of cards and gifts and even have girls confessing to him, especially on Valentine’s. However, have one of those cards in her hands was almost too much to bear. She tried to play it cool and conceal her feelings despite the sting sensation in her heart.

“You dropped this. You must have a lot of admirers, hum?” she joked and Adrien gave her a nervous smile. 

His mind raced. She had the letter he wrote to her in her hands. It was a chance, would he have another one? He was most likely going to chicken out again, so he blurted out without much thought “It’s to you”. 

“To me?” She asked in disbelief and he just nodded. 

Adrien watched her unfold the paper and her expression change as she read it. It went from surprised to serious with, what he could only call as a lovesick one in the middle. 

She looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen in her, shattering his heart. “I’m really sorry, but I can’t return your feelings, Adrien.” 

His mistake hit him full force. He wasn’t Chat Noir at the moment and she would never get involved with a civilian in her superhero form. Even if that lovesick expression, that he swore he had seen, meant that she liked him back, she wouldn’t risk it. He was glad he hadn’t had the time to sign the letter or he would have exposed his own identity.

“I know. I wasn’t going to deliver it anyway.” Adrien paused as screams in the distance reminded them of the attack. “You’d better go.” He reached out to take the letter back. “Just pretend you’ve never read it.”

Ladybug looked at his outstretched hand and shook her head. “You wrote this to me and I’ll keep it. I may not be able to return your feelings, but I won’t pretend they don’t exist.” She wanted him to love her civilian self, but she wouldn’t reject the little bit of love he was giving her. Even though she couldn’t exactly accept it, she was going to treasure that piece of paper inside her diary. At that moment she wished he was Chat Noir. She looked away and pushed that silly thought off her mind. “I need to go. See you around.” 

Adrien watched her go, feeling dejected “If I could only tell you who I am...”

“But you can’t and you messed up.” Plagg said knowing too well that Marinette would be in cloud nine if Adrien had given her that letter instead of Ladybug. “You’ve gotta help her.” He grumbled.

Adrien transformed somewhat relieved that there was still a chance for him, maybe when they finally revealed their identities. He smiled and went after her, looking forward to that day to come.


	2. Clear night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not a Ladrien disaster that a Marichat can't solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Prompt from Ladrien June that I couldn't help but turn into a reveal fic. What is a drabble?

The night was quiet, the clear sky offering a great view of the stars, however, she couldn’t contemplate them. Lying on her deck chair all she could think about was the fact that Adrien loved Ladybug. Marinette closed her eyes as a single tear found its way down her cheek. She wouldn’t cry, he loved her, just not how she wanted him to. 

All kind of scenarios had passed through her mind. She even thought that they could be together now if she hadn’t rejected him. It was hard, but she managed to convince herself that she had done the right thing. If she were with him as ladybug it wouldn’t be real, he would be with her masked self while still treating Marinette as just a friend. She wasn’t sure if she could take that. 

“What makes such a beautiful girl so sad in a day of love?” Marinette’s eyes flew open as her ears registered Chat Noir’s voice “Let me guess.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully “Too many guys asking to be your valentine and you couldn’t pick one. Am I right?” 

A small smile appeared on Marinette’s face and Chat was happy that he had managed to wipe the sadness away from her face. Whoever did that to her was in his blacklist now. He hadn’t had the best of days himself. After Ladybug’s rejection, he still had to face all those cards and gifts from his fans. Although he barely spared them a glance this year, they were there, haunting him, so he decided to go out as Chat Noir and ended up on Marinette’s balcony, again. He couldn’t understand why. A sense of déjà vu filled him; it was the second time he was there when they were both sad. He smiled back at her.

“Far from that, Chat. Not a single guy asked. They don’t know what they’re missing.” She joked chuckling lightly.

“I find it hard to believe. Actually, aren’t those chocolates a gift?” He pointed to the closed box on her lap.

“Very subtle way to ask for a chocolate, hum?” Marinette laughed at his feigned hurt expression. “Just sit here, let’s share them” Chat Noir sat on the floor beside the end of the chair as she opened the box. “They were to the guy I like, but I didn’t have the opportunity to deliver them. Help yourself.” 

Chat Noir took in the very detailed chocolates, either she had spent a lot of money or she had made them herself, which would make them even more special. He repressed his desire for tasting them and asked “Did you make them?” she nodded and his mouth watered, he loved the things she made. “Are you sure? You can still deliver them.”

Marinette laughed “Just take it, Chat” she took one for herself encouraging him. 

Chat took one and let out a small moan as the delicious treat melted in his mouth “Whoever this guy is… he has no idea what he’s missing out. And not only the chocolate.” He smirked and winked at her not letting any doubt of what he was implying “Why didn’t you give it to him? Don’t tell me he rejected you.”

“He didn’t. There was the Akuma attack and…” she bit her lower lip averting her gaze from Chat “I found out he likes someone else. You see, there’s no point in giving it to him.” She sighed and looked at him with a smile “What’s a better use to them than share with a friend?” He offered her a smile, knowing better than to press the issue. “What about you? I bet you had a lot of girls confessing to you?” 

Chat took another chocolate from the box and leaned his back in the side of the chair “Yeah, I had” He said in a sad tone staring at the sweet.

“What’s wrong, Chat?” Marinette shifted her position to get a better look at his expression.

“I got rejected” he tossed the chocolate in his mouth and it didn’t taste as sweet as it did before.

“You confessed to a girl that is not Ladybug? I wouldn’t…” Marinette started to say feeling a pang of jealousy in her heart.

“It was indeed Ladybug.” Chat cut her off unaware of Marinette’s disbelief. “She saved my civilian self from the attack and I dropped the letter I had written to her. I didn’t even think that I wasn’t Chat Noir at the moment… she had the letter in her hands and I… I just said that it was to her. Of course she would reject me.” Marinette was at a loss for words as she recognized the situation. Her heart sunk seeing him clutch at his hair desperately. “You know what’s ironic? She didn’t reject me because she doesn’t like me back, she does. I could see it in her face when she was reading the letter. She rejected me because I was a civilian. A civilian, you get it? All I wanted at that moment was to blow away my identity and tell her that she could love me.” He took a deep breath to calm down. “But then again, would she still love me if she knew that that guy is also Chat Noir?”

Marinette furrowed her brow “What exactly do you mean?”

Chat moved his body to face her, resting his arm on the chair “The boy beneath this mask” he motioned to his face “is a lot different from the Chat Noir you see around in the city, princess. My civilian self doesn’t have the freedom to be what I really am. So, if she likes me for the boy she knows without the mask I don’t think she will be pleased to discover he is her silly partner.” He said bitterly, tail swaying nervously.

Chat Noir watched as Marinette tossed around in her head the information she had gotten “This is interesting, so you think she won’t love you because you are different” Chat nodded. “What about you, Chat? Will you love her when you discover who she is?” he opened his mouth to answer, but she didn’t give him the time. “Because if you are different, she must be too. Have you thought of that? That she can be the opposite of what you expect her to be.”

“I have.” He giggled “I’ve imagined her in so many personalities and I loved all of them. My love for her is unconditional, Marinette. She doesn’t need to be someone as amazing as you. As long as she isn’t as mean as Chloé, I’ll be happy with whatever she turns out to be.” 

“Gosh! You comparing Ladybug to Chloé is… just no!” Marinette burst into laughter. 

“In my defense, Alya thought Chloé was Ladybug” he laughed too. “But seriously, I’ll love her, no matter what.” He pressed his back to the chair again reclining his head to look at the stars with a lovesick sigh. 

“Well, in that case, I believe you.” Marinette reached for the almost empty box and offered it to Chat “You can have the last one.” 

“Thank you.” He took the box from her hand and noticed a card as he reached for the chocolate “Is this the card you wrote to the guy you like?” 

“It is. You can read it.”

“You sure?” He asked not believing she would let him know who the guy he wanted to strangle was.

“There’s nothing too personal and I know cats are curious, so go on” her amused smile convinced him that she was fine with that. 

He was marveled with how much she already knew him. And trusted him. A friend, she had said. But all the happiness left him when he read the name in the card, his own name. He froze, chocolate long forgotten in the box. “I-I don’t think this guy d-deserves you” he stammered.

“I beg to differ” she still had a playful tone in her voice.

Chat wanted to kick himself. How could she like him and he didn’t see it? He wanted to disappear, but forced himself to stay still. She didn’t know it was him. What would she think if she knew he had been eating the chocolates that were made to him when she knew he loved someone else? He turned his head to her faster than light. “How do you know he loves someone else?”

The smile on her face as she reached inside her pants’ pocket didn’t match the situation “He gave me this.” Marinette extended him a pink paper.

All air left his lungs when he recognized the letter he had written to Ladybug, he took it with trembling fingers. “You” it was all he managed to say in a weak voice as he held her gaze.

“You know, you were right assuming that Ladybug loved your civilian self. However, you were incredibly mistaken when you thought she wouldn’t love you as Chat Noir.” She outstretched her hand for him and he kneeled beside her, being careful not to drop the last chocolate that meant so much now “You said your love is unconditional, and so is mine” his goofy smile made her heart soar. “Actually, I think I love you even more now that I know Adrien Agreste is not that perfect, untouchable guy and is my trustworthy funny partner that I am completely comfortable with.”

Chat lifted his hand to caress her face with devotion shining in his eyes “You aren't in the slightest the opposite of Ladybug. God, I even had you as the top of my list of personalities for her.”

“I guess Chloé held the lowest place then” Marinette joked.

“I was tempted to let that kind of personality out of the list, because Ladybug couldn’t be like that, but… ok, I wouldn’t like my Lady to be someone like Chloé. Oh. My. God. I think my love is conditional after all.” Chat put an arm over his forehead dramatically and received a shove in his shoulder from Marinette.

“Really? Aren’t you friends with Chloé?” she asked giggling.

“I am. You have no idea how hard is to put up with her as a friend, imagine as a girlfriend” he grimaced. “No.”

Marinette laughed at his silliness “Why don’t you eat the chocolate then, now that you know I made it to you.”

His face lit up as he raised a finger “I have the answer to your question.”

“What question?” Marinette was confused.

“What’s better than to eat them with a friend? Something like that.” Marinette raised an eyebrow “Share them with your Valentine.” Chat mirrored her warm smile as he bit half of the chocolate and brought the other half to her mouth. She took it without hesitation. Warmth spread through his body by the intimacy of the gesture and the meaning behind it. She had accepted him as her Valentine.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face “I think I have something better to share with my Valentine.”

“And what is it?” he asked curiously.

“This” Marinette tugged at his bell pulling him in for a chocolate-flavored kiss. 

“Can’t argue with that” Chat said when they pulled apart for air, but leaned in again a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
